


What Could Have Been

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder Family, Not Beta Read, Omega Will, Post-Season/Series 02, mpreg mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: It’s been almost four weeks since that night, three weeks since they finally settled down in a country house in Florence, and two days since Abigail started going to class during the day. Will is oddly content to remain in the house with Hannibal nearby, comforted by it even, and as the days progress he finds it hard to ignore why.Or Season Two Fix It A/B/O style
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 383





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misery9980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery9980/gifts).



Will wakes up to the smell of fresh cooked bacon, eggs, and what he thinks are biscuits. He rolls over and smiles at Hannibal, who seems to be waiting for him to open his eyes. 

“Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” 

It’s been almost four weeks since that night, three weeks since they finally settled down in a country house in Florence, and two days since Abigail started going to class during the day. Will is oddly content to remain in the house with Hannibal nearby, comforted by it even, and as the days progress he finds it hard to ignore why. 

“Breakfast for me?”    
  


“Of course.” 

Hannibal sets the tray down in front of him and Will feels tears fill his eyes. “Thank you.” 

“Will?”    
  


“Sorry,” he laughs, picking up the napkin perfectly folded under the utensils, “Hormones.” 

“Your heat is coming.”    
  


He nods, cheeks red, and bites into a piece of bacon. 

“I have supplies on hand,” Hannibal says, sitting on the edge of his bed, “To make it easier.” 

Will coughs, nearly choking, and grabs the glass of juice chugging it down fast. 

“I apologize,” Hannibal murmurs, “I thought you’d be pleased.” 

He sets the glass down, hand shaking, and looks at Hannibal again. “No, it’s fine. I was caught off guard.” 

Hannibal nods, ready to stand, and Will stops him. 

“Wait.” 

“Yes?” 

“Stay,” he whispers, hating his neediness. 

“Of course.” 

Hannibal watches him eat, looking proud of each pleased sigh Will makes throughout, and when he’s done takes the tray from him. 

“Abigail will not be home until after dusk.” 

“Oh.” 

“She’s made some friends.” 

Will can smell his hesitation from here. “Has she?” 

“Yes, and I was….” 

“Are we gonna talk about it?” 

Hannibal blinks. “About what?” 

“Jack, Alana, Abigail, you, me. All of it. It’s been almost a month and we’ve talked about everything from Shakespeare to sorbet but not that night.” 

“I thought perhaps you would rather forget.” 

“We left them there to die,” Will whispers, “And I….” 

“Will…”    
  


“I’d do it again,” Will whispers, his voice so low he can hardly speak, “I…” 

Hannibal grabs his hand and Will shivers. 

“You are not upset.” 

“I’m more upset that you lied to me,” he says, a tear falling down his cheek, “That you kept Abigail hidden away and that….” 

“I am sorry for deceiving you.” 

“No, you aren’t.” 

Hannibal moves closer to him, putting his hand on Will’s knee through the blanket. He feels an odd rush of slick come out of him smelling Hannibal this close, but makes no move to push him away. 

“No, I’m not,” Hannibal whispers, “Will….” 

“I’ve fought this for so long, Hannibal,” Will whispers, “Don’t make me say it.” 

He practically leaps onto him, grabbing his neck as he smashes their mouths together, and the ache that goes through Will makes him moan. He needs this, wants this, and as Hannibal pulls back the blanket he’s glad he’s wearing little else but his shirt and briefs. 

“Will…” 

“Please,” he whimpers, pulling onto Hannibal’s shirt, “Please….”    
  


Hannibal pulls the shirt over his head and immediately goes for his gland, sucking down hard as Will feels another gush of slick. He’s getting warmer, almost hot, and when he pulls Hannibal’s shirt open he knows what it means. 

“Heat,” he moans, “Fuck, Hannibal, my…..”    
  


“Yessss,” Hannibal purrs, tossing his shirt to the floor. 

Will is shaking when he breaks their kiss, desperate to be close again, and when Hannibal pulls down his briefs he cries out. 

“Oh god, oh….alpha….”    
  


Hannibal is naked and between his legs in what feels like seconds, plunging his tongue inside as Will pulls on his hair. 

“Alpha….oh….oh….” 

His greedy licks make Will’s insides convulse, and his desperate need for a knot makes him fuck back on Hannibal’s mouth. Not once does the alpha pull away, just as hungry, and when Will feels his impending orgasm come he shakes his head. 

“Stop,” he gasps, “Hannibal, stop.” 

Hannibal pulls back, lips swollen red, and frowns at him. “Will?”    
  


“Fuck me, I need...I want your knot. Please? I….”    
  


He nods. “Yes.” 

Will opens his legs, tears on his face, and when Hannibal thrusts inside he sobs at the relief. He clutches his neck, nuzzling and scenting. 

“So full,” he gasps, “I’ve never….” 

“Perfect,” Hannibal whispers, kissing his gland, “Just...perfect.” 

“Alpha.” 

Hannibal’s thrusts are slow, steady, and Will’s impatient makes him whimper. 

“Please, Hannibal. I….fuck, I need you to….”    
  


“What do you need?”    
  


“Fill me,” Will moans, “Breed me, Alpha. I need you to fill me.” 

“Will…” 

“Please, please, please.” 

Hannibal growls, pulling out, and flips Will over onto his belly. His plunge inside makes Will moan, head back as Hannibal kisses him, and the frenetic thrusts as he fucks him are just so perfect he could cry. 

This is what he needs. 

This is what he’s always needed. 

He meets every plunge, thrusting back as Hannibal continues, and when he feels the alpha’s knot start to fill he’s pulled up into the alpha’s embrace. “Alpha….”    
  


“Take your pleasure, Will. Do not hold back.” 

Will rides him hard as Hannibal presses kisses all over his neck, biting just enough to tease. He feels the alpha’s knot lock and Hannibal grabs hold of his hardness. 

“Unghhhh…”    
  


Will comes in a rush, gasping as Hannibal keeps fucking him, and can’t help but ask for one more thing. 

“Bite me,” he sobs, “Oh god, please!”    
  


Hannibal bites down just as he’s spent, the rush of it making Will come again. He turns his head and Hannibal gives him his neck, his shallow bite just enough to form their bond. 

They fall forward locked in an embrace, and Will’s still shaking as Hannibal licks his mating mark. 

“I love you,” he whispers, hardly able to keep his eyes open. 

“Thank you,” Hannibal says, nuzzling his neck. 

His heat lasts four days, and stops so abruptly they know what it means. 

Will’s not sure how good a father he’ll make but he’s still happy about it, despite everything, and when they come out of his room Abigail’s embarrassed smile makes him laugh. 

“Sorry.” 

She shakes her head. “No, it’s….I’m glad. Hannibal pined for so long every time he visited me. He was sure you were lying to him.” 

Will nods. “Yeah, I was.” 

“But you’re here now,” she says, hugging him, “And...I’m guessing I’ll be getting a sibling in a few months.” 

Hannibal kisses Will’s cheek. “Or two, you never know.” 

Will blinks. “Two?” 

“Multiples run in my family.” 

Abigail’s eyes light up and Will can’t help but feel a little excited. 

“Two.” 

“I could be wrong.” 

He’s not wrong. 

Nine months later twin girls, Lily and Mischa are born. 

The apples of their fathers’ eyes. 

Will is pregnant again not even four weeks later. 

Hannibal expects a boy. 

He’s right. 

  
  



End file.
